


Lost At Sea

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kairi's Charm Gets Lost, Port Royal, Sailing, Sora Looks For It, abandoned island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to Port Royale to sail and as the two of them and Donald and Goofy check out an abandoned island, Kairi ends up losing her charm in a body of water. Sora, knowing what the charm means, of course goes in after it. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Lost At Sea

"Prepare to set sail!" Sora ordered. 

"Ahoy, Captain Sora!" Goofy cheerfully cooed. 

"Has a nice ring to it." Kairi said as she stepped toward Sora who was steering the ship. He smiled sheepishly. 

"You think so?"

"I know so." The redhead said with a giggle. 

Sora could feel himself blushing not just at her words, but as he looked at her for a moment, taking his eyes off the sea, he couldn't help but notice how even in her pirate get up she was absolutely beautiful. Instead of her pink and plaid dress he'd grown accustomed to recently, she donned a plain white peasant blouse that was slightly sheer, a thick black cinched belt, a pink and white pinstriped skirt with a slit on the side, and black ankle boots. On her red hair was a white scarf tied loosely. Her face didn't even have any dirt on it, unlike his, Donald and Goofy's while in their pirate attire. 

"This is so relaxing..." Goofy mused. Donald nodded beside him. 

"You can say that again." The duck added.

Sora grinned. "If only we could spend our lives out here on the sea."

Kairi laughed. "Maybe we could."

Sora blinked, processing her words. "Well... if there weren't other beautiful worlds out there, I would in a heartbeat. But staying in one place... when there's so many other worlds out there would be a shame."

"I couldn't agree more." The redhead responded. 

As Sora steered the ship, Kairi walked over to the edges of the ship, peering over it curiously. 

"Hmm... what's that island over there?"

"Not sure. Let's check it out!"

"Land ho!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cooed in unison as Sora steered the ship to the right. Kairi giggled.

"You guys are so close." Kairi said softly.

Sora smiled. "Yeah... but so are we." 

The redhead could feel her heartbeat thumping faster than before as she processed his words. She smiled back at him all the while hoping he didn't notice the radiating heat in her cheeks caused by her face turning pink. 

As the ship came to a slow and steady stop, the four got off the ship, climbing carefully down the ropes along the sides. Sora courteously went first and helped Kairi down to the sand as she went second. 

"Thanks." She said sweetly.

"Course." He cooed back. 

The four of them began to tread the hot sand until they got to a grassy plain above a secluded body of water hidden away by the remnants of a shipwreck. 

"Wonder how long this has been here?" Goofy mused curiously. 

"From the looks of it... quite a while." Donald added.

"Let's check it out." Kairi suggested. There was a long beam extending from the ship to the grassy plain which the redhead stepped on slowly. 

"Kairi, be careful." Sora warned.

She smiled. "I am, I pro-"

Just as she was about to reassure him of her safety, the old beam broke under her weight, and Sora quickly grabbed both of her hands to keep her from falling with the broken pieces of the ship into the water below.

"Hold on, Kairi." 

Sora yanked and could feel Donald and Goofy grabbing onto him to help him in the process of pulling her back up. As they did so, Kairi let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you... Sora, Donald, Goofy... that was a close one." 

"Don't mention it." Goofy cheerfully responded.

"That's what friends are for." Donald added.

"And you know I'm always gonna catch you..." Sora laughed afterwards, earning a sweet smile from Kairi.

Kairi brushed off her clothes as she stood up, and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"My charm... it's gone. I think it fell out of my pocket when I almost fell." She frowned. 

"Oh no! Not your lucky charm."

Sora knew all too well about her charm and what it meant to her. He took off his long sleeve fur trimmed jacket so that he was only in his red velvet shirt and his pants and boots. 

"What are you doing?" Kairi inquired.

"I'm going in. I know how much that charm means to you... and to me as well."

She could feel herself blushing all over again. Her charm had become a special part of her bond with Sora... even when they were apart like they had been so many times they were connected by it, having a charm she'd weaved together herself days before the two of them were separated for the very first time and both of their lives changed forever. After being reunited, they made a promise to each other where Kairi produced the charm as a symbol of their strong bond and all of the things they'd gotten through even when they were apart. It had continued to provide the much needed reassurance that one day, they would be together again, no matter what had separated them in the first place. 

"Sora... let me go in with you."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kairi frowned. "I know... but I don't want you to get hurt either, you know."

He grinned. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worse."

Donald, Goofy, and Kairi couldn't really protest that, so they stared at him with lingering worry as they thought of what else they could say to convince him otherwise. 

"You give us a holler if things get hairy." Goofy said.

"If you don't come back up in five minutes, we're going in anyway!" Donald added.

Sora continued to smile, nodding his head.

"Okay."

Before Kairi could say anything else, Sora turned around and dove head first into the water below.

"Sora!" Kairi called out as she walked closer to the edge of the grassy plain. Goofy instinctively pulled her back by the arm so she wouldn't almost fall again. 

The three waited as patiently as they could, though one minute honestly felt like ten as they worried for Sora.

"That's it... I can't wait anymore. I'm going in."

"Kairi, that's dangerous." Donald said.

"Yeah, you could get hurt." Goofy chimed in.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't care. I need to make sure Sora's okay."

Before the two allies could add anymore, she turned her back to them, and jumped off the grassy plain and soon landed into the body of water below. As Kairi held her breath and began to swim into the depths, she saw other remaining remnants of the ship buried into mounds of sand. Her eyes also caught sight of some crabs, lobsters, and of course schools of fish swimming about. Kairi briefly was reminded of Destiny Island and how she, Sora, and Riku would spend their afternoons swimming in the ocean that surrounded their home. As she swam to the bottom, she noticed a figure floating and sure enough, as she got closer, she noticed it was Sora. Only he was struggling with something. As she focused on what he was fumbling with, she noticed the laces of his combat boots had gotten caught on an old anchor buried in the sand. Kairi swam to the anchor and took the laces into her fingers and began pulling every which way until she got them free from the rusty anchor. Though he could not talk since he was holding his breath, Sora gave a closed lip smile and a thumbs up to show his thanks. He then reached into his pocket and presented her lucky star shaped charm. Kairi grinned instantly, taking it from his hands as she admired it for a moment before gripping it tightly in her right palm. She then began to swim up to the surface with Sora following behind her. When the two surfaced for very much needed air, Goofy called out,

"Hold on, you two! Donald and I are gonna get a rope to pull you up!" 

"Okay!" Sora called back out.

As the two floated beside each other in the water, Kairi embraced him, catching Sora off guard who tensed and even let out a "Woah." as she pulled him into her arms.

"Thank you, Sora... I would have been really sad to lose this charm."

Sora relaxed, smiling against her and wrapping his arms around her figure.

"Of course... I know how much this charm means... there was no way I wasn't going to do whatever I could to get it back for you."

Kairi closed her eyes, feeling warm against him even though she was now soaking wet thanks to their search for the charm.

"Thank you for coming in after me, by the way."

The redhead pulled away, just enough to meet his gaze, and smiled.

"Like I said... let me keep you safe."

Sora grinned, remembering her words to him on the paopu fruit tree before they shared the legendary destiny binding fruit.

"I'm grateful for it... really I am, Kairi." 

She giggled. "I know you are, Sora. I can tell."

Before Sora could ask what that was supposed to mean, she leaned in closer, kissing his cheek for just a moment. As she pulled back, she could see Sora's face had reddened significantly and he had this really cute grin on his face that she'd only seen a handful of times. 

"Sora! Kairi! Rope's coming down your way now!" Donald called out from above.

"Okay!" Kairi called back.

As the rope came down, Kairi went up first with Sora following behind. The brunette still smiled that same smile, the skin she had kissed burning pleasantly as his heart thumped like mad against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been wanting to do a Port Royal short for Sora and Kairi and finally got around to it. I've been really stressed out lately and figured I should do a SoKai short as these always put me in better spirits. I hope you guys enjoy and all kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
